Tia Return of Jafar
by Genielover1234
Summary: Movie 2 yayayayay will Taia and Genie are doing good bell is here! Al and jazzy are doing amazing!
1. Chapter 1 Pamelas wrong hahahaha

**Omg omg movie two! I decided to start today! **

**Genies PVO**

We were flying through the moon and stars as I look down at her she's

fast asleep.  
She is so pretty! "Sweetie wake up where almost there." I say and nug her slightly and kiss  
her. "I am so tired can I sleep when we get there?" Taia asks in a half awake voice. "Yes we can honey don't worry." I say. "okay." She says. "Were here Taia wake up." I say. "Where are we?" she asks "Paris." I say causaly. "Paris!" she says happily and wakes right up. " I love Paris I've always wanted to go but I never was allowed out of the house let alone go to Paris." she says. "why?" I ask wondering. "well here we go again, are you ready?" she asks. "Yes tell me."  
I say "Okay well I lived with my dad and he drank a lot of beer and came home every night and beat me and locked me in my room I was in there for 3 months he slipped a piece of bread to me every week under the door, and then I got out and woke up in Agraba with my friend who I hadn't seen in two years!" Taia says and starts crying. " Taia your okay I'll protect you your dad will never hurt you again okay! I promise." I say seriously. Taia nods her head. "okay let's go  
do something fun!" I say. "Okay!" Says Taia "I'm so scared, I don't know if I could do this." I think. " Let's go to dinner." I say. "yes, I'm starving!" she says. We eat and walk down the beach and finally we sat on our hotel balcony. "Genie it's do beautiful!" she says looking at the sun  
set. "Taia there's something I need to ask you." I say scared out of my mind. "Taia I know I've only known you for a month and I know we have bearly started dating but I cant think of living with anyone else." I say as I got down on one knee. " Taia Nicole willams will you marry me?" I ask.

**Taia's PVO**

" Taia Nicole Willams will you marry me?" Genie asks. Did he really just ask me to marry Him? couldn't speak so I gave him a huge hug and a kiss instead. "does that mean yes?" he asks "y- yes!" I studdered. "Well we better head back to Agraba!" he says "why?" I ask. "To plan the wedding silly!" He says. "An Pamela told me I had no love life now who's getting married first!" I say. "Oh little mangarat she will be happy to see you!" he says. Then we fly off back to Agraba to tell everyone the good news!

**HOLY CRABS OMG IM GETTING MARRIED HAHAHA PAMELA WAS Wrong hope you like it hey rolling bell can you believe it! Lol bye all R/R PLZ **


	2. Chapter 2 out with the old

**HEY HEY HEY CHAPTER 2 sorry for the wait**

"Hey Genie can you go down for a minute that girl looks familiar." I say "Sure sweetie." he says. We fly down and it's Bell! "Bell it's Taia!" I say. "Taia hii I missed you do much!" bell says. "How did you get here?" I ask. "Him." she's says a points at Jafar. "Jafar!" I say and so does Genie! " Quick bell wish him away or something!" Genie says. "No I can't." Bell says. "why not bell!" I ask " I'm in love with him!" she says.

**rollingbells PVO**

"Jafar i love him." i say in a hypnotic like state. "What!" I say you know this movie you

know he's evil!" Taia says forgetting that genie was there. "Movie?" Genie asks confused. "I mean this all seems like a movie," Taia says quickly. "Genie help!" Taia screams as she gets hit and goes flying and slams into a rock. "Taia!" Screams Genie. "Jafar what are you doing!" I say snapping out of it. "Taia hang on!" Genie screams flying over to Taia. "Genie wait up!" I say. "Hold on Bell!" He screams and we go after Taia. We fly and I see Taia. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Do I know you?" Taia asks "Taia it's me Bell!" I scream. "I don't remember you?" She says.

**Genie's PVO**

"Taia sweetie do you remember me?" I ask scared. "No? Who are you?" She asks "It's me your fiancé Genie!" I say! "I'm not engaged." She says. "Kiss her genie!" Bell screams. "True loves kiss!" She says. I kiss Taia and she say says "Genie is t that you?" She asked. "Yes!" I scream "I'm here sweetie!" Taia then passes out. "Jafar so help me god I will kill you!" I scream. "We'll just see about that second rate!" Jafar says! "Jafar I wish you..." Bell was trying to say when Jafar zipped her mouth. "I hit him with my strongest stuff. But he hits me right back and I pass out.

**Omg that was insane I tell you yes rolling is here and Pamela's going home! Yay hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3 Bells now my buddy

**HEY HEY HEY. Chapter 3 is up!**

I wake up in a crystal ball with Taia on the floor waking up. "Eago help!" I scream "What are your doing?" Taia says. "What does it look like I'm trying save your chump boyfriend to save jasmine's chump boyfriend!" Eago says. "Lift it higher!" Bell says! "Yeah!" Says Pamela "Taia I gotta tell you something." Pamela says. "I found a book that will bring us home!" She says "and if genie will cast the spell we can go home!" "Pamela I'm not going." Taia  
says. "What?" She says "I'm getting married." Taia says. "Taia congrats!" Jazzy says. "Bitty bobbty boo!" Genie screams and we all are on the top of the castle "Genie!" Taia screams to me and runs at me and hugs me.

**Pamela's PVO (the last one)**

"Hey genie do you think you can cast this and get me Home?" I say "I guess?" Genie says "Te winds of time has say to me home is where you need to be!" Genie says. "Bye all ill miss you forever Taia!" Says Pam and dissappers

**Genie's PVO**

"Okay what are we gonna do about Jafar?!" Taia asks tearing up. "His lamp if we destroy his lamp we destroy Jafar!" I say "Then that's what  
will do!" Says Bell "News flash Jafar's at large and in charge!" Says  
eago. "Yes there's no telling what he'll do we have a responcabilty. "You do but I don't I am only I charge of me myself and I!" "Al are you ready!?" I say?! "Ready as I will ever be." Al says.

**OMG OMG OMG THE FINAL BATTLE IS NEXT AND DON'T WORRY THIS ISN'T GONNA BE OVER WHEN JAFAR'S DEAD! WE HAVE A LOT MORE TO COME! **


	4. Chapter 4 Jafar's a second rate

**Hey all bells my new buddy lol and here's chapter 4!**

We run over to Jafar who had a strange man with him! "Now wish for my freedom!" Says Jafar "I wish for Jafar to be... "Wait how do I know you won't take all my stuff away once you are free?" Asked Abis mal "Taia?" Genie asks me as I start balling "Pamela's gone and and g-genie!" I say. "It's okay calm down." He says "aww what a cute couple!" Says Bell. "Bell watch Taia I have an idea." Genie says. "Al I have an idea." He says "in under a second genie turned into al and was mocking Jafar. "Some all powerful cant even get rid of a streetrat!" Genie says Then Jafar grabs genie and genie starts swelling and turns back into genie! " Got ya!" Says genie. Then Jafar threw him and knocked him out. "Jafar if you hurt Genie so help me god you will wish you where back in the cave of wonders!" I say blinded with rage. "What can you do street mouse why are you so upset about a Genie more then your brother?" Jafar asks. I blush. "Oh your in love with him no wonder he flipped when I sayed I was going to make you suffer. He says "hey Jafar got your lamp hahaha!" Says Bell. "My lamp!" Says Jafar "throw it in the fire!" I scream. Then she tossed it into the fire as it started melting "noooooo!" Jafar says and dies. "Genie?" Are you okay?" I ask him worried "Just swell sweetie!" He says "Genie!" Bell says "eago?" I ask "I'm okay!" He says "Alright cool everyone's okay!" Genies says "Now Genie I think we had some plans this evening?" I say "oh right don't bother us!" Genie winks at Al. "Have fun you two!" Says Bell. "Goodnight!" I say

**Ohhhh I'm gonna make a lemon slice lol **


	5. Chapter 5 aww lemon slice!

**OHHH time for a lemon slice so like its like a lemon only not icky lol so this chapter is PG 13 just to be safe :)**

I lay on the bed as Taia changes into something nice. "Genie I love you!" Taia says andholy shiz she looks hot she's wearing a mini dress that bearly covers her butt "holy wow Taia you look amazing!" I say she sits down and I start nibbling her ear "g genie that's" she can't finish her sentence. "Aww your so cute!" I say and start kissing her neck. "She starts leaning into me and we start kissing as she begs for entrance into my mouth. I let her and she moned. "This is annoying me!" I say and slip off her dress. "She's wearing a pink bra and pink panties awwww so cute! "Hey well this is annoying me!" she says as she slips off my belt and my pants drop. "I love you Genie!" She says and I start removing her bra.

**Taia's PVO**

I wake up tired and notice Genie is sound asleep next to me and I smile and give him a kiss. "Good morning sweetie!" He says and I jump. "When did you wake up?" I ask. "A second ago." He says

**2 months later!**

"Genie help me I'm going to be sick again!" I scream and helps me into the bathroom. "Sweetie are you okay?" He asks "I don't know." I say so I went to talk to jasmine "hey jaz I have to ask you something?" I say "Yeah Taia?" "Well I've been throwing up a lot and my period was late. I say worried "Taia oh my Allah you might be pregnant!" She says "I'll take you to the palace doctor and he will see." She says "Miss Genie willams your pregnant congrats!" Says the doc. "I've otta go tell genie!" I say and I walk over to genie. "Ummm Genie how long did you wanna wait to have kids?" I ask "Not long at all I want a little scamper around here!" He says "I'm pregnant!" I scream "Thats amazing I'm gonna be a dad! "Bel come here!" I scream "What!" She says annoyed. "I'm pregnant!" I say. "Yay that's awesome!" I say. As we start singing friend like me. "Genie I'm so happy!" I say "Me too." He says

** Omg I freaking pregnant that's amazing bell can you believe it! **


End file.
